Careless Whisper
by Saxoness
Summary: Lu Han begitu merindukan Sehun sehingga mengajaknya berlibur bersama. Namun Chanyeol justru meminta Sehun menemani sang rekan bisnis yang mampu membuat dirinya goyah. Dan tanpa lelaki itu ketahui, Lu Han datang lebih awal dari perjanjian! (DLDR/Yaoi/Fail Angsty/OOC) (HunHan/HunBaek) RnR?


Sehun memandang jendela dengan sendu. Di hadapannya, beberapa botol minuman keras berserakan, kosong melompong. Sudah beberapa hari dia berdiam diri dalam apartemen. Jarak terjauhnya hanyalah kulkas yang berada dibagian belakang. _Handphone_ nya terus berbunyi, namun lelaki itu memilih mengabaikannya mengabaikannya.

 _Lu Han, apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Careless Whisper**_

 **HunHan Fanfiction**

 **Sehun/Lu Han/Baekhyun**

 **Chara belong to themselves**

 _ **Yaoi/HunHan HunBaek/Typo's Area/OOC**_

 **DLDR**

 **A/N**

 **Cerita ini dibuat hampir seluruhnya sesuai dengan video klip George Michael, Careless Whisper.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Satu Minggu Lalu**_

 _Sehun, ayo kita pergi kepantai!_

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Tangan kanannya memegang _handphone_ yang menampilkan paras cantik sang tunangan, Lu Han.

 _Ayolah, Sayang. Sudah lama kita tidak berlibur karena pekerjaan sialanmu itu._

Kali ini Lu Han menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya, berusaha memikat Sehun meski mereka terpisah.

Setelah mengerutkan dahi sesaat, Sehun akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyewa sebuah _villa_ untuk kita berdua dan mengabarimu setelahnya."

 _Benarkah? Yeay! Tapi kupikir kau tidak perlu menyewa satu villa, Sayang. Itu buang-buang uang._

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat betapa heboh tunangannya hanya karena hal itu. "Aku menyewanya bukan membelinya, Lu. Tidak perlu cemas. Tapi kupikir jika kau menyukainya aku bisa membeli satu dengan namamu," dia melanjutkan sementara Lu Han tampak kaget.

 _Jangan bodoh, kau tau aku tidak menyukai hal itu! Ah omong-omong aku mendengar suara Yixing memintaku kembali._

Lu Han menatap kearah Sehun dengan cemas. "Pergilah, kau bekerja sebagai pelayan sementara Yixing adalah manajermu. Dia pantas memberikan perintah semacam itu," ujar Sehun menenangkan. Tunangannya mengangguk dan segera layar _handphone_ berubah.

Dua minggu sudah mereka tidak bertemu Lu Han berada di Korea sementara dia sendiri memiliki urusan bisnis di China. Sebenarnya ia meminta Lu Han untuk ikut sekaligus pulang kampung, namun sang kekasih menolak karena tidak mau cuti dari kafe tempatnya bekerja. Meski merasa sedikit sebal, namun Sehun juga tidak bisa menolak fakta bahwa kafe itu tempat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali.

Malam dingin diakhir tahun dimana Sehun begitu malas untuk pulang kerumah dan memutuskan masuk untuk memesan secangkir kopi. Ada enam pelayan dengan kapasitas empatpuluh orang.

Di dalam kafe yang sepi itu entah bagaimana ia bisa tertarik dengan Lu Han. Mungkin karena wajah cantiknya, bisa juga karena dia repot-repot meminta izin pada sang manajer untuk membiarkan dirinya menemani Sehun yang kesepian. Mereka semakin dekat semenjak itu dan akhirnya berpacaran. Bulan lalu status keduanya akhirnya naik menjadi bertunangan.

 _And I never gonna dance again_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

Sehun menoleh dan meraih ponselnya. "Kupikir kau amat sibuk sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk menelponku," dia berkata sedikit mengejek setelah melihat nama sang sahabat, Park Chanyeol di layar.

 _Seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku memiliki urusan gawat yang hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh dirimu, Hun. Kau mau membantu, bukan?_

"Akan kupikirkan setelah kau mengatakannya."

 _Ada salah seorang rekan bisnisku yang hendak pergi ke China. Dia tidak mengenal siapapun dan juga tidak menguasai bahasa China_

"Kau memintaku untuk menemaninya, begitu?" Sehun mendengus keras. "Maaf saja, _mate_. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan rencana liburanku dengan Lu Han. Lagipula dia hanya rekan bisnismu!"

 _Dia pergi kesana untuk berlibur, Hun. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa sahabatku berada disana dan ia memintaku untuk menghubungimu._

"Aku sibuk mempersiapkan perjalanan sempurna untuk Lu Han, oke? Lu Han adalah tunanganku dan ia harus didahulukan" Sehun menolak tegas.

 _Ayolah, Sehun. Jika dia marah karena menyangka aku berbohong, uang ratusan juta dolar akan menghilang. Pekerjaan kita sama dan kau pasti juga mengerti rasanya._

Sehun mengigit-gigit bibirnya sesaat akan sikap keras kepala Chanyeol. Dia paham akan rasanya kehilangan kontrak dan lagipula Chanyeol telah membantunya begitu banyak. "Baiklah," ujarnya sesaat kemudian. "Namun katakan padanya aku hanya menemani selama dua hari karena di hari ketiga Lu Han datang. Aku tidak mau disangka lelaki brengsek yang berselingkuh."

 _Deal. Akan kukatakan padanya kalau begitu. Omong-omong namanya Byun Baekhyun. Terimakasih, Sehun!_

 _Pik_

Sehun memutus sambungan. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian memusatkan perhatian pada laptop di depannya, mencari _villa_ sewaan yang sesuai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mematut dirinya dalam cermin. Setelan kasual namun mahal itu menjadi pilihannya hari ini, dimana Baekhyun akan datang. Sedikit aneh memang, namun dia adalah orang yang berpendapat kesan pertama itu amat penting meski lelaki yang akan dia jemput merupakan rekan bisnis Chanyeol.

Menyisir beberapa rambut yang keluar jalur, ia memakai _rolex_ nya dan kemudian mengambil kunci mobil berjalan keluar dari _villa_ yang telah ditempatinya sejak kemarin.

Jet yang dinaiki Baekhyun akan mendarat disebuah bandara pribadi dekat pantai. Chanyeol mengabarinya bahwa sang tamu membawa banyak barang sehingga ia membawa memilih membawa mobil ketimbang berjalan kaki.

Saat ia sampai, sebuah jet mewah tengah berjalan ke hangar. Pesawat itu baru saja mendarat dan kelihatannya ditumpangi Baekhyun. Sehun melirik mencari penampakan "tuan muda" dan segera menemukannya.

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Sehun adalah imut dan cantik. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sempurna jika menjadi seorang wanita. Tubuh yang ramping, wajah yang indah, bahkan jari-jari yang begitu lentik.

 _Astaga Oh Sehun, kau bahkan telah bertunangan!_

"Sehun, benar?" Baekhyun menghampirinya. Suaranya lembut dan mengalun merdu bagaikan partitur paling sempurna yang dimainkan orang paling sempurna juga.

"Ya, itu aku." Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan jiwanya kembali. "Ayo lewat sini, dan apa ini semua bawaanmu?" Ia menunjuk sebuah koper ukuran medium.

"Apa Chanyeol mengatakan aku akan membawa banyak barang?" dia bertanya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayai Chanyeol lagi, kalau begitu," Sehun mendengus. "Ayo, taruh kopermu dulu di _villa_ yang telah kusewa."

"Tapi aku telah memesan kamar di hotel," Baekhyun tampak kaget.

"Sebelum tunanganku datang, tinggal saja bersama. Dengan begitu kita bisa menjadwal acara jalan-jalan dengan mudah," dia menjelaskan dan menaruh koper itu kedalam bagasi.

"Kau sudah bertunangan?" Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil sambil bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia orang China asli namun sekarang tengah bekerja di Korea. Namanya Lu Han," Sehun menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Lu Han nama yang indah. Aku menyukainya. Ah, apa dia juga cantik?"

"Cantik dan imut, sama sepertimu," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sebelum mengantupkan mulutnya sementara pipinya memerah.

 _Apa yang kaukatakan, bodoh!_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sejenak dan tertawa kecil. "Apa kau bisa mengemudikan perahu, Tuan Oh?" tanyanya kemudian.

.

Dan diatas lautlah mereka berdua berada sekarang. Baekhyun duduk di haluan kapal menikmati angin sementara rambutnya mencuat-cuat terbawa angin. "Kemarilah, Sehun. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" dia berujar memanggil Sehun yang tengah menikmati segelas sampanye dihadapannya.

Sehun tertawa menggeleng dan menyesap minumannya lagi, dalam hati mengagumi tubuh Baekhyun yang halus sempurna bagaikan boneka porselen.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dengan pose imut. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya. "Sayang sekali kau sudah bertunangan, Sehun, padahal aku tertarik padamu," ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan tampang sedih menggoda.

Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang yang panas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita melanjutkan di darat?" Baekhyun melepaskan diri sejenak.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Di kamar maksudmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han memandang _wallpaper_ ponselnya lagi dengan gembira. Seharusnya Lu Han datang sehari lebih lambat. Namun akibat rasa rindu serta kebaikan hati Yixing (yang memberinya liburan sehari lebih awal), dia memutuskan untuk datang hari ini. Toh Sehun telah menyewa _villa_ dan sebuah jet selama seminggu untuk dirinya sehingga bisa datang kapanpun juga.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar merindukannya!" Lu Han tak tahan memekik sementara sang pilot, Yi Fan yang berbaik hati membawakan kopernya tersenyum simpul. Mereka memang baru mengenal tadi pagi, namun rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama.

"Sehun beruntung akan memiliki istri sepertimu," Yi Fan memberikan senyuman tulus yang dibalas ucapan terimakasih. "Jadi ini tempatnya?" dia memandang bangunan yang cukup luas itu.

"Jangan langsung pergi," Lu Han menatapnya sejenak. "Tunggulah disini sebentar sementara aku memanggil Sehun. Kalian harus bertemu," sementara Kris menangguk mengiyakan.

Pintu depannya tidak dikunci sama sekali. Dengan langkah perlahan-lahan, khawatir membangunkan Sehun, dia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang kelihatannya paling besar, membuka pintunya dan berteriak, "Sehun, aku merindukanmu!"

"Kau siapa?"

Lu Han membeku. Tunangannya ada didalam, telanjang. Sementara di depan meja rias, seorang lelaki cantik sama telanjangnya memandang dengan heran.

Sehun yang terbangun menatap Lu Han dengan mata membulat. "Lu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ujarnya bangkit berdiri menghampiri sang tunangan.

Tersadar akan apa yang telah terjadi dalam kamar itu, Lu Han mundur perlahan-lahan, menjauhi Sehun. "Karena ini kau setuju kita pergi berlibur, Sehun? Agar kau bisa menunjukkan pacar barumu padaku?"

"Kami tidak berpacaran, bukan begitu, Baekhyun? Kami baru saling mengenal kemarin!" Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Seks setelah sehari kenal? Jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun. Kecuali lelaki itu gigolo hal ini tidak akan terjadi!" tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi, Lu Han berlari keluar, menyambar kopernya dan menyeret tangan Yi Fan yang sabar menunggu di depan pintu. "Ayo kita kembali ke Korea. Aku tidak mau berada disini lebih lama," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Yi Fan sedikit kebingungan, namun melihat air mata Lu Han menetes, ia mengangguk, membawakan koper lelaki cantik itu dan menyusulnya berlari ke bandara.

Sehun mengenakan setelannya dengan terburu-buru, dia harus menyusul Lu Han namun rasanya tidak sopan berlari telanjang atau mengenakan _bathrobe_ saja. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tersenyum licik, lelaki itu membanting pintu kamar.

Lu Han telah siap berangkat. Jetnya tengah bersiap-siap _take off_ ketika Sehun tertangkap dalam pandangannya.

"Lu, Xiao Lu Sayang, jangan pergi oke? Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu!" Sehun berteriak, berharap Lu Han mendengar dan mengurungkan kepergiannya.

Dalam pesawat, Lu Han bergeming, meminta Yi Fan tetap pergi namun menangis ketika jet mulai berjalan.

Seluruh tubuh Sehun terasa lumpuh ketika jet itu akhirnya mengangkasa, membawa Lu Han didalamnya kembali ke Korea. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran para petugas, dia jatuh terduduk dan menangis keras-keras.

 _Kembalilah, Lu. Aku mohon._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han memutar cincin di tangannya. Cincin tunangan mereka yang disematkan dengan penuh cinta namun dinodai oleh si pemberi. Menghela nafas perlahan, dia akhinya melepaskan perhiasan itu dengan berat hati. Memasukkannya dalam sebuah amplop bersama sebuah kertas.

 _Maaf, Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik_

Pintu apartemen Sehun membuka. Sahabat karibnya, Chanyeol memasuki ruangan membawa sebuah amplop. Menghidupkan lampu dan meringis karena baunya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar.

Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu masuk, menyingkirkan beberapa botol minuman keras yang berserak dan menyerahkan amplop berisi cincin.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini salahmu karena tergoda begitu mudah," ujarnya perlahan. "Lu Han mengembalikan cincinnya padamu. Dia akan segera kembali ke China dan mengatakan bahwa kau harus hidup bahagia. Katanya, ia masih mencintaimu, namun menolak untuk kembali karena khawatir kau akan mengulanginya," kembali Chanyeol menjelaskan perlahan.

Sehun memandang sang sahabat. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa mampu dibendung. "Kau akan mengantarnya pergi, kan? Katakan padanya aku juga mencintainya dan aku menunggunya setiap saat," ucap Sehun sedikit terputus.

 _Ya, aku masih menunggumu, Lu. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, apapun itu. Maafkan aku dan kembalilah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 _ **Fail**_ **banget Angstnya, astaga.**

 **Entah kenapa setiap liat klipnya** _ **Careless Whisper**_ **jadi kepikiran HunHan. Ada yang tau lagunya?**

 _ **Last,**_ **kritik dan sarannya jangan lupa yaaa *bow**


End file.
